


Cause She Knows I’m Alone

by lilfinch



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Paulkins - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Soft Ending, Song fic, hive king!paul, infected!emma, mentions of blue shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilfinch/pseuds/lilfinch
Summary: Emma has been the hive's most difficult challenge yet, but Paul knows exactly how to make her willing to accept her apotheosis. He just needs to show her how much he loves her./ this fic was not written by me, it was written by my friend Comfort, or tumblr user @thecrabbybarista, who does not have an ao3 account and asked me to share it on here. I highly recommend you follow them! and please enjoy! \
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 25





	Cause She Knows I’m Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:  
> Sex with a Ghost by Teddy Hyde  
> Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra
> 
> Once again, this was not written by me! Comfort’s tumblr is @thecrabbybarista and they are worth checking out!

"What the hell are you doing?!" Emma shouted as she was pulled into an empty room that used to be full of equipment. The hivemind had been clearing out the hospital for reasons that wouldn't be revealed to her just yet. Paul slowly lowered her to the floor after pushing her into the corner of the room. Her fearful expression wouldn't stay for long, that was for sure.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding, Emma." Paul put on a frown. "I don't want to kill you. I only want you to know how I feel about you. I can't even handle more than an hour without you, Sweetheart." He kneeled down in front of Emma, who saw that there seemed to be some sort of real sorrowful longing in his bright blue eyes.

She hesitated before speaking again. "You're not Paul." She couldn't get tricked by this.

"Paul or not, I love you too much to explain. If I don't get what I want, well, I might go insane." He moved to the center of the room, where he took a dramatic fall to the ground before sitting up.

"What the fuck are you going to do??" Emma didn't dare move from where she was. That seemed like a death wish.

"If you want, I can tell you why I need this. It won't even hurt unless you want it to. The only thing I really desire is for you to feel good."

"Fine. Tell me why you need this, whatever 'this' is." She sat back, trying to look careless when really she wasn't.

"Emma, I've been missing you. It's all I've been doing." The look in Paul's eyes was going from sad and longing to straight up desperate. "It's the only thing I've been able to do. And let me tell you, it's been hard to provide something that could give me as much pleasure as you can."

"What-?" Emma's face turned slightly red as she realized what he meant. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. I don't even want a new member of the hive, Emma. I need you."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" She might have been fancying the things Paul was implying, but it was always good to stay on the cautious side. Even if she really needed to relieve some stress.

"Emma, it's been miserable…" He made their eyes meet before he started to sing, staring her down from halfway across the room.  _ "I'm getting hickeys from my bed bugs. I'm getting busy with a bad perfume." _

She shifted slightly where she was sitting, not even daring to break eye contact. She didn't know how to respond.

_ "I'm sticking kisses to a pen drug,"  _ He started to slowly crawl towards her, looking more and more desperate with every step,  _ "I'm making friction with a sad vacuum." _

"Come here…" Emma whispered. The look on his face was going to kill her before he got the chance to deceive her himself.

When he finally made it to the corner, Emma's expression told him that what he was doing was working a lot better than he expected it to.  _ "I'm getting jiggy with a rifle." _ He took his hands off of the ground and got on his knees, closing his eyes.  _ "I'll pull the trigger with my eyes closed." _ He reached out, placing his hand on her heart before letting his fingers run down her body, making sure to take his time when he reached her breasts.  _ "Hoping to hit you somewhere vital," _ Paul stopped, letting his hand rest on her thigh that hadn't been injured. He opened his eyes, which were still full of yearning,  _ "and when I miss you come and kiss me with a smile." _

"It's okay, I'm right here." A part of Emma hated that this was working on her, but a bigger part of her just wanted Paul to be happy. She reached out for his hand, but he was already standing up and walking away to the wall across from them.

_ "I'm having sex with a ghost, cause she knows I'm alone." _ He fixed his sleeve as he reached the center again, but this time he kept walking.  _ "She's a freak in the sheets. Play it cool." _

Emma wasn't sure whether she was disappointed or relieved when she lost sight of those damn eyes. Either way, she was still helpless.

_ "I'm sleeping with a-" _ Paul paused for a moment. When he started to sing again his voice sounded slightly distorted, like his words were made out of static.  _ "Sex with a ghost, cause she knows I'm alone. She's a freak in the sheets. Play it cool." _ His voice returned to normal when he reached the wall.  _ "I'm sleeping with a ghoul." _

"I'm here now. You can have me." Emma started to squirm, unsure if she should stand up or not.

_ "The only time I ever see her is when she's behind me in the mirror." _ He glanced in every direction, except for at Emma.  _ "Even from a distance I can hear her. Try to listen but her whispers make my ears hurt." _

She decided to stand up. "You don't have to miss me anymore, okay?" She let her hair down and undid a button on her shirt, hoping that would tell him that he had already won.

_ "And on our dates it's never daytime. When she gets playful with a steak knife… I need a break, maybe I'll take five. Shake it up and medicate, maybe I'll take five."  _ He wandered to the corner right next to Emma and sat down.

She had been so focused on Paul that she hadn't noticed the small wet spot that had formed in between her thighs, probably because of how her mind had been running wild, until then. She was a little mad at herself for letting this get to her, but her caution was disappearing.

_ "I'm having sex with a ghost, cause she knows I'm alone. She's a freak in the sheets. Play it cool."  _ He started to stare her down again with those hungry, piercing blue eyes.  _ I'm sleeping with a-" _ He let his voice distort again as he ran his hand down her leg.  _ "Sex with a ghost, cause she knows I'm alone. She's a freak in the sheets. Play it cool."  _ Just like last time, it quickly returned to its original state.  _ "I'm sleeping with a ghoul." _

"God, can you please stop teasing me?" Emma whimpered, sitting down next to him. This wasn't the torture she was expecting to go through at all. She undid two more buttons on her shirt and started to whine, hoping to catch his attention.

Paul left a few kisses on her neck, as well as a hickey, and one kiss on her lips. He pulled on the little bow that was tied underneath the collar of her shirt as he felt around her shorts until he came across a damp spot. He pushed his middle finger into the fabric, tracing a few circles there and making Emma let out a soft groan into his mouth as he continued to kiss her. He pushed in further, but didn't move his finger at all. Their lips parted.  _ "I'm having sex with a ghost, cause she knows I'm alone. She's a freak in the sheets. Play it cool. Sleeping with a-"  _ He pulled his hand away, just leaving an even wetter spot behind.

"I said stop teasing, please!" She begged, squirming even more. She had a feeling Paul wasn't going to stop anytime soon, but she didn't know that she'd have to watch what was next.

_ "Sex with a ghost, cause she knows I'm alone."  _ He sat back, locking eyes with Emma again as he reached down to give himself the pleasure that she wasn't able to give him yet.  _ "She's a freak in the sheets. Play it cool."  _ He was starting to have trouble keeping the melody as his joy started to slowly build up. He found himself unable to finish the song before Emma started to whine even more. In response, he moaned her name.

"Please, please just do it!" She was on her knees, with her face beet red. Any doubts about her safety had vanished. She just needed him.

Paul smirked as he took his hand out from underneath his pants. "So, now you understand how I've been feeling?"

She nodded frantically, latching onto his arm.

"Good girl." He purred. At last, he quickly freed himself and Emma from their fabric prison. She felt like she would go insane if she waited any longer, but luckily she wouldn't need to. After just a few more deep kisses, they'd finally get some well deserved relief.

As Emma pressed yet another firm kiss to his lips, she felt him almost clawing at her clit. It wasn't enough to hurt, but it was enough to make her moan into the kiss. Paul bit down hard on her bottom lip, wrapping his arm around her back and pushing into her. Emma's reaction was just priceless. The noises she was making as he started to slowly thrust in and out were like music to Paul's ears. He let their lips part, loving those sounds even more now that they were clearer. Though his thrusts were gentle, he was still rough on her clit. Emma wrapped her arms around his waist, moaning louder as he went deeper. He only took some of the pressure off of her clit when he noticed she was getting closer much too fast for his liking. It got her to quiet down a little bit. "Are you liking this, doll?" He asked her, giving a quick, rough thrust before returning to his original pace. "Do you still love me?"

"Oh god,  _ YES _ ." Emma groaned. She felt her joy slowly building up inside of her, like waves crashing one after the other with every move Paul made. And the tides just kept rising. "Yes…" She repeated as he quickened his pace. His movements were so invigorating, each one sending more electricity through her body. He started to suck at the skin on her neck again, prompting Emma to get louder once more. He then left a rough kiss on her throat, causing more and more pleasured noise to rise out of it. Her exhilaration swelled up even more as he went further into her. As the waves of joy continued to crash down on her, she could sense something else approaching in the distance. Something big. But she began to lose sight of it as Paul pulled out, painfully slow.

"How much do you love me?" He asked, stroking his cock and watching Emma's expression grow deliciously desperate. She was even more impatient than he was earlier.

" _ So much _ , please-" She was cut off as he shoved himself back in. He didn't hold back at all that time. Tightening his grip on her, his movements became much less gentle. Emma's eyes widened for just a moment before she shut them tight. Rolling her head back to face the ceiling, she let out several long moans. He put more pressure on her clit, but didn't move his finger at all. The waves were ruthless, each one getting closer and closer to dragging her into the sea. But she didn't give in just yet. The same couldn't be said for Paul. That was when something new had started to take over her senses. Her voice had changed, and that was obvious once Paul had started to trace circles on her clit. Her moans had become even louder and unorganized, and there was a hint of music in them. He kept going at that pace, waiting for her to join him, but it wasn't working just yet. Though the waves were strong, Emma clung to where she was staying afloat, even if her toes were dipped in the water. The music became clearer in her voice as Paul's tempo got faster. That was when the tidal wave crashed and swept her out into the sea of euphoria. Shaking, her ecstatic moans poured out of her mouth messily, creating a symphony as each note became clearer. She was sinking down into the bright blue ocean, drowning in excitement. The real Emma never came back out.

  
  


The rest of the night was spent at Paul's house in Hatchetfield. After everything had been cleaned up and Emma regained the ability to walk, neither of them saw a point in staying in that empty room. They went to bed together, exhausted. Emma thought that this would just be a thing she could forget about. She would give Paul what he wanted, and then be on her way. But now she was sprinkling his face with kisses, leaving drops of blue goo behind. She held onto him gently, occasionally letting go with one arm so she could run her fingers through his hair. She had something planned for him. It was only fair, seeing how much she had enjoyed herself earlier. "I love you." She cooed, leaving another kiss on Paul's nose. Somehow he just got ten times cuter when he was sleepy. Obviously she was going to take advantage of that.

"I love you too, Em." Paul held onto her a bit tighter. He was so grateful to finally have his treasure back. He couldn't bear to think about the things he would need to do if his plan hadn't worked. Instead of them helping each other recover, he'd still be sewing her limbs back onto her body. He gave her a few kisses as well, smiling softly. Her hair seemed to glow in the pale moonlight streaming in through the window. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a goddess like Emma. She was more than perfect.

"I know it's late, and that we're both tired but…" Emma glanced out the window. Every single light in Hatchetfield and Clivesdale had been turned off so that the night sky could be appreciated at its fullest, or at least as close to its fullest as they could get at the moment. "The stars look so pretty tonight."

"You know I can't say no to stargazing." Paul's smile got bigger as he sat up, leaning against his pillow. "Where should we go?"

"How about the roof of the town hall?" Emma didn't wait for an answer before grabbing onto his hand and playfully pulling him out of bed with her. The window was already opened. Her periwinkle nightgown danced in the breeze. It was less of a nightgown, and more of just another part of her brand new collection of dresses that were made for special occasions that she planned on using for everyday activities.

"That sounds wonderful." Who was he kidding? She could say 'the pits of hell' and he would still go with her.

"This is going to be so much fun." Emma grinned, stepping through the window and onto the roof. She skipped across the tilted surface gracefully and with ease, and Paul mimicked her. A few familiar faces on the sidewalk stopped to wave and say hello as they leapt across the roofs. They had to take a few breaks, but they made it to town hall without touching the ground below. Not even once. They sat down together, holding hands.

"Stargazing might be a little difficult… I can't look away from you." Paul admitted, stroking Emma's hair.

"That's not the real reason I brought you here anyways, Precious. I have something to ask of you. I hope it isn't too much." She looked down for a moment, but quickly returned her attention to Paul.

"Anything for you, Sweetheart."

Emma looked to the starry sky, starting to sing softly.  _ "Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars." _

Paul was glad to hear Emma sing a song that he knew. He sang along.  _ "In other words, hold my hand." _ He let their fingers intertwine.  _ "In other words, baby, kiss me." _

She pecked his lips, wrapping one arm around him.  _ "Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more." _

_ "You are all I long for. All I worship and adore."  _ He felt as if his heart had exploded in a burst of joy. He could hear thousands of other voices singing along. Some were in his head, while others were quite close to them. 

_ "In other words, please be true." _ Emma could hear them all singing too. It was like a myriad of stories, all joining together at the same chapter only to split again later, but what really mattered was the harmony in the moment.

_ "In other words, I love you." _ They sang at the same time.

_ "Fill my heart with song" _

One of the stories was about a woman, as kind as could be. While stuck in a loveless marriage, she found happiness in the last place she expected.

_ "And let me sing forever more." _

Another story was about a young girl, who was separated from her father. While she feels like he doesn't care about her, her girlfriend is always there by her side.

_ "You're all that I long for, all I worship and adore." _

Another story was about a boy with so much love to give, but no one who sees that he does. Whether he'll always be seen as a troublesome punk or not, he doesn't know. But he'd give the ones who see his true self the world.

_ "In other words, please be true." _

The next story was about a galactic traveler, who once knew war and danger but now it is only a whisper in its heart. It united its people and taught them melody and love.

_ "In other words, in other words…" _

The last story is about the wandering souls that carry on the traveler's purpose. Locked together by fate and their affection undying, they rule over their people with kindness in their bound hearts. Their only wish is to spread the peace known by them.

_ "I love you." _

**Author's Note:**

> Idea and writing by Comfort (@thecrabbybarista)
> 
> I own no rights to this magnificent piece of literature
> 
> We hope you enjoyed! Please comment and/or leave a kudos if you did!


End file.
